The gods play Truth or Dare
by AlexLightning
Summary: Zeus had got the seats, Poseidon had got the popcorn, and Apollo had got the hidden camera. The olympians were ready for a whole night of TorD.
1. And so it begins

**Hey guys! This is my first TorD, and I hope you like it! Please review! Constructive Critisism appreciated! Thanks! xxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Olympus, thank you very much.**

* * *

><p><strong>The gods play Truth or Dare<strong>

Zeus had got the seats, Poseidon had got the popcorn, and Apollo had got the hidden camera. Everything was ready. All the gods took their thrones, (which had been decorated with comfy pillows, Hephaestus was very pleased about this) and Zeus walked up to the large sundial in the middle of the room.

"Fellow gods and goddesses!" he yelled, the powerful voice echoing all around the great throne room. "Tonight, we throw aside battle tactics and seriousness! Tonight… we play Truth or Dare!"

There was a roar from the crowd of olympians and minor gods. Hey, it wasn't every day that Zeus decided to kick back and play TorD!

"Right, who wants to start off?" asked Zeus.

"I do!" screamed Apollo. No surprise there.

"Demeter, truth or dare?" said Apollo.

"Truth." replied Demeter, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. Apollo's dares were usually… embarrassing, let's say.

"Is it true that you've made out with your daughter, Persephone, before?" said Apollo innocently.

"No!" screamed Demeter. "You made that up, you scoundrel!" A bunch of wilted flowers sprouted on Apollo's seat, and Apollo chuckled to himself as he pulled out dandelions from his throne.

"Hades, truth or dare?" said Demeter craftily.

"Dare," replied Hades. He was no coward.

"I dare you to… hug Poseidon!" grinned Demeter. All the other gods groaned silently. Couldn't Demeter think of _anything_ better?

Nether the less, the two powerful brothers felt thoroughly embarrassed as they hugged each other.

Hades sat back down in his bone throne (hey that rhymes!) and coughed slightly.

"Artemis, truth or dare?" he questioned quizzically.

"Dare." replied Artemis uneasily.

"I dare you to claim your undying love to a mortal man!" smirked Hades. Oh boy, he was good!

Artemis was shocked. "But that's-"

"That is against restricted ancient laws," admitted Zeus.

"So?" replied Hades. "We're tossing aside seriousness! And anyway, nobody's watching!" He remembered spying Apollo's hidden camera. It was broadcasting to camp half-blood, live.

Artemis grumbled silently to herself. Would she do the dare, or would she back down and have to wear the godly chicken hat of shame?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this chapter was so short. I need 5 reviews to continue, so click below!<strong>


	2. What a fail

**Thanks for the reviews guys! They mean so much to me! This chapter's a little longer than the next, so ... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Zeus :(**

* * *

><p>Artemis looked really shaken up. Her hand was shaking madly, like a kangaroo that had drank way too much caffeine.<p>

"I'll… I'll…"

"Come on!" yelled Nemesis. "You're such a pussy!"

"I'll do it."

There were cheers from Apollo, and groans from the maiden goddesses. Artemis shakily conjured up a misty screen, like an Iris-message, and disappeared into silver dust.

Her image appeared in the misty image, and Artemis wandered up and down a random street that the gods recognised as New York.

"That one," Apollo mused. "That one sis, with the awesome crew-cut."

All the other gods glared at him. He raised his hands defensively.

Artemis shakily tapped a weird man on the shoulder discretely.

"Yes?" he demanded. "What is it?"

"I… I…"

"Spit it out!"

Absolute silence. Then a cell phone rang, making Artemis yelp and warp back to Olympus.

"GOD DAMMIT MAN!" yelled Hades. "YOU HAD TO RUIN THAT DIDN'T YOU!"

Hermes sheepishly pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

_For Zeus' sake Hermes, _grumbled George the snake. _Can't a snake have 5 minutes peace?_

Hermes sighed. He shoved the phone back in his pocket.

"Well you know what this means," Zeus smirked solemnly. "Artemis has to wear the godly chicken hat of shame for the next 24 hours!"

Artemis grumbled something about cell phones being life-savers, when an awful hat materialized, and glued itself to her head. She screamed in frustration, trying the pull the horrid thing off, but it stuck to her tightly.

Aphrodite turned green. "You look _pukeable_, Artemis." she whispered.

"Thanks," muttered Artemis darkly. "Is pukeable a word?"

Zeus cleared his throat. "Who's next?"

"Me," stated Aphrodite, still putting her make-up on. "All right, let's get this over with."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter posted soon!<strong>


	3. Those pesky demigods

Aphrodite rose from her dusty pink throne. She winked at Ares, batting her mascara coated eyelashes. Hephaestus shot a killer glare at his wife. Her eyelash batting quickly subsided.

"Umm…" the love goddess mused. "Iris, truth or dare?"

Iris couldn't be bothered to speak, so she conjured up rainbows to spell the word 'Truth.'

Hades nodded sarcastically, letting Iris know that he thought _nothing_ of her rainbow trick. She raised her eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

Aphrodite giggled and drew a mirror from her pocket to fix a microscopic lipstick problem.

"Well?" Iris demanded. "What do you want me to speak the truth about?"

Aphrodite gave Iris a confused look. "What were we playing again?"

"TRUTH OR DARE!" all the olympians and minor gods yelled simultaneously.

The beauty queen sat up and peered at Iris. "I dare you to lick my husband's foot." she laughed.

"I thought Isis said truth," Hermes added.

"Oh shut up," Aphrodite muttered.

Iris paled considerably. She stared at Hephaestus' grimy boot, and Hephaestus just stared at his treacherous wife, his eyes, which where dusty and squinted from working in his forges all day, were full of absolute loathing.

Still, he undid his boot, and Isis fainted.

"Oh. My. Freaking. Gods. PUSSY TIMES 1000!" screeched guess-who.

Zeus yelled, "Hide the body!" He looked at Aphrodite.

"Now what?"

Aphrodite smirked. "I think it's time to bring the demigods into play, Apollo."

Apollo drew his hidden camera from his designer jeans (hey, a hot god had the right to be stylish!) and it merged into a full sized screen. Almost every single camper was staring obediently at the olympians.

"Who to pick, who to pick…" Aphrodite pondered. "Aha! I dare Connor to kiss Katie!"

Travis, a cheeky son of Hermes opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out, so he ended up looking like a goldfish.

Connor weakly grinned. Katie actually looked _pleased _(sorry, Tratie fans!) and she shuffled up next to him.

"Is there a time limit?" Connor asked meekly, looking at the floor, like he wanted it to swallow him up.

Avril, one of Katie's sister's nudged her. "Well?" she whispered. "Kiss him already!"

Katie looked ready to die too, but she locked lips with Connor.

"Oh my gods!" yelled Travis, as he watched his future wife and his brother make out. "GET OFF MY GF!"

Connor didn't hear.

Meanwhile, back on Olympus, Aphrodite was going crazy.

"IT'S SO CUTE!" she squealed.

Artemis covered her face, which was already covered by a godly chicken hat of shame.

"Why did I sign up for this?" she wondered out loud.

Finally, back at Camp Half-Blood, Connor and Katie had torn apart like paper. Travis had turned red with rage, and Katie had become drunk with anger.

"You… Connor Stoll. You may be an awesome kisser, but I hate you so much!" screamed Katie Gardner.

Connor was speechless. "That was random." he said finally.

Aphrodite giggled. "Love makes people do such strange things…" she murmured, jumping into Aphrodite World.

Zeus' brow furrowed like a squirrel.

"Gods Hera. Remind me never to play truth or dare with Aphrodite again…" he muttered.

"Agreed." replied Hera.

A certain somebody yelled, "WHO'S NEXT! I SIGNED UP FOR A WHOLE NIGHT OF FUN - AND IT'S ONLY HALF PAST NINE!"

"How time flies," sighed Nemesis sadly.

Zeus sat up in his throne and pointed a godly finger (not the middle one) at Connor.

"You, young upstart, get to chose the next dare."

"SWEET!" cried Connor. "Dear, brother, I think it's time for you to make an appearance."

Travis shifted in his seat. "Oh… I Dunno…."

"Come on!" encouraged Silena.

Soon all the camp was shouting TRAVIS! TRAVIS! TRAVIS!

"Alright!" Travis screamed. "I'll do it! Dare!"

"Oh… this is going to be interesting!" Connor grinned, before laughing his famous 'Evil Genius' laugh.


	4. Let's play 20Q

**Sorry I haven't updated for so long! I've had to deal with my nursury friend's grandad's funeral and sh** like that. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Travis Stoll murmured quietly to himself, as the rest of the campers eyed him pointedly. Even Dionysus had emerged from his personal game room to watch Travis to answer some truth. In fact, the only person that wasn't there to see Travis was Katie Gardner.<p>

Connor put an arm around Travis' shoulder, and waved his other one around randomly.

'Bro.' he said. 'The objective is REALLY simple. All you have to do is answer my questions, TRUTHFULLY.'

'How many questions?'

'Twenty.'

'What?' Travis argued. 'But-'

Connor drew a blue item from his pocket. 'I am really into twenty Q right now.' he told the campers.

'Okay, ask away…' Travis' voice trailed off course.

Zeus was really, _really_ bored back on Olympus. The level of boredom was phenomenal. He would soon spontaneously combust, and his ash would spell the word 'bored.'

'I can't hear these demigods!' the king of the gods boomed. 'What are they saying?'

'Well maybe of you quietened down, we could perhaps hear them!' muttered Hebe. Zeus gave her a steely look.

'Shut it, Hebe. They don't call you the mouthy one for nothing. Let's just watch the arrogant demigods, for now.'

Connor pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket.

'Question 1.' he started, 'Who have y-'

'Where did you get that from?' Avril Davidson interrupted.

'Never mind!' snapped Connor. 'Travis, Who have you told about the golden mango.'

Travis shrugged. 'Everybody.'

'YOU IDIOT! WRONG!'

'What? But I-'

'Don't care. Number 2 is -have you ever played kiss chase?'

'Well … yeah.'

Everybody around Travis started sniggering, but he didn't notice.'

'How did you get that permanent make-up off your face when the Aphrodite cabin found out about our 'little prank?'

Travis looked smug. 'I used one thing you never will, dear brother.'

'Brains?' Malcolm Flynn suggested. Connor gave him a paralyzing stare.

'No, not brains. Soap. It got that blusher off really well.' Travis announced proudly.

'Whatever. 4, is Hermes the god of awesome pranks?'

'No! He's the god of travellers and-'

'WRONG! Hermes is indeed the god of awesome pranks.' Connor corrected.

'You got that right, son.' Hermes murmured from Olympus.

'Question 5. Admit I'm better looking than you.'

Travis turned from red to purple to white. 'That is NOT a question! And no! This is boring! I am going back to the Hermes cabin you nincompoop!'

Connor grinned and gestured his hand towards the cabin. 'As you wish, _dear brother_. Go ahead.'

After Travis had gone, Dionysus said, 'What did you leave in the cabin?'

Connor rubbed his hands together. 'Oh, a little surprise. You'll have to wait and see…'

Sure enough, a scream emerged from the Hermes cabin. Travis Stoll came running to the campers with a fish in his hand.

'I can't believe you filled my bed, pants and pyjamas with _fish_!'


	5. The ultimate dare

**Chapter 5**

"Well that sucked." Aphrodite pouted suddenly. "I was hoping for a little more romance, if you know what I mean."

Hermes raised his eyebrows.

Zeus hastily coughed and tried to rise from his throne gracefully. However, due to the fact that Hades had covered the area around Zeus' feet with invisible glue whilst he wasn't looking, made it hard to do so.

"Gods damn you, Hades." Zeus muttered, carefully untying his shoes and stepping out of them.

Hades simply broke into an evil grin and winked. "I think you'll find that you, dear brother, just got own-"

"So, where's the happy juice?" Demeter interrupted rudely. "I mean, if we're planning on doing an all-nighter, we at least need some booze."

Zeus couldn't help laughing, so he grabbed a pillow from his throne and stuffed it in his face. This was such a bizarre sight that almost all the gods started laughing. Even Thanatos, the god of death, broke into a smile.

Hades, for some reason, was utterly confused. "All she asked was when we were getting drunk!" he yelled. "How is that funny?"

Poseidon chuckled and said, "Honestly, Hades. You find gluing somebody's shoes to the ground hilarious, yet you don't find an old woman demanding alcohol even slightly funny?"

Hades shrugged. "I still don't get it."

Hebe shyly raised her hand. "Um, er, excuse me, Sir Zeus. Can I pick the next dare?"

Zeus obviously liked the 'Mr Zeus' thing. He grinned. "Fine, whatever."

Hebe suddenly glowed like a prisoner who had just been freed. "Hell yes! I dare Poseidon and Athena to go into a room and be locked in there for 12 hours!"

Hades suddenly sat up extremely straight, as if a broomstick had been taped to his spine. He laughed.

"Now THAT is a true Olympian dare!"

Athena's face went bright red. Poseidon buried his hair in his hands. But the problem was, if Hades approved of a dare, there was no escaping it.

Hermes stood up. "I elect myself to PERSONALLY take them to the master bedroom!" he cried.

Zeus waved them off. "Hurry up, Hermes! I wanna see all this from a secret camcorder too, you know!"

Apollo gained a psychotic grin and said, "Oh, don't worry man. That'll be no problem!"

Hermes led Athena and Poseidon to the master bedroom and pushed them inside. He waved the key in front of their faces. "And remember, if you withdraw, the godly chicken hat of shame awaits!"

Athena swore at Hermes. Poseidon turned to him as well.

"One last thing, Hermes. Tell Hebe I fucking hate her!"

Hermes tutted. "Language, Poseidon! Goodnight, see you tomorrow!"

Athena jumped onto the bed. "You're sleeping on the floor, fish-face."

Poseidon sighed. This was going to be a _long _night.

Poseidon


	6. Gotta love alcohol

**OMG gaiz, it's chapter 6 after like, forever. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hades eyebrows, or his manly purse.**

* * *

><p>Demeter suddenly rose from her throne, lifting her head in the air like a dog catching the scent of roast chicken.<br>"I smell… wine."

"Well of course you do, Demi!" purred Aphrodite. "It's my new perfume, _Grape le toilette."_

Thanatos grimaced. "It makes you smell more like an actual toilet, than your processed grape bullshit. If you want to smell good, I'd recommend _Daisy_ by Marc Jaco-"

Zeus cleared his throat. "In case you had forgotten, this is Truth or Dare, not let's-exchange-our-favourite-perfumes-because-we're-such-gays night. Now if you'll excuse me, I think it's time for another round."

Ares bared his teeth like a lion and cracked his knuckles. "Alright, you wet lemons. I'll do a dare. Absolutely anything, legal or not. Ask away, my biatches. I'm unfazed and indestructible."

Hermes paused, then smirked as a little spark shone in his eyes.

"I dare you to drink 30, no, 50 bottles of vodka and not piss yourself. You can't use the bathroom either, obviously. And if you do, ahem, leak all over the floor, then the godly chicken hat of shame awaits you."

"But- but that's impossible!" Ares glared.

"Come on Ares," Hermes laughed. "You said you were indestructible. Surely that applies to your bladder as well?"

"When I'm sober, you're getting your head caved in."

"When the hell are you sober?"

Suddenly the doors of the Great room flung open. "Guys, I got Red Bull and loads of inexpensive supermarket alcohol!" a slurred Nemesis shouted. A cheer arose from the large group of sober gods.

"Ares, ya fat bastard, better get that vodka down ya mate," Hades uttered.

Ares tentatively picked up a single bottle from what seemed to be an everlasting pile. "But I don't like this kind!" he moaned, sounding like a little boy who hadn't gotten his favourite chocolate bar.

"Get over yourself, Ares. Stop being a little baby..." Hermes said, already on his 4th can of WalMart's own brand beer.

He sighed and started chugging, bottle after bottle, nearly gagging.

_Meanwhile..._

"For Zeus' sake, Athena. No I don't want to watch Architect Today with you! I want to watch Power Rangers!"

"Well that's nice but your opinion doesn't mean shit to me, we're watching Architect Today. I think the Jonathan lad is really fit, and his model of the Parthenon was amazeballs!"

"But- the blue power ranger needs me! I'm his role model in life! I know it!"

"Well there's only one TV, so we can't watch both."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

Athena paused, pursing her lips and examining Poseidon, rather like a tiger examining a large fat rabbit with a wounded leg and dodgy eyes.

"I know a way to settle this. Let's play Wii-Fit."

He was already trapped in a room with Athena, and now he was forced to do actual exercise? This was living hell, Poseidon thought..

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone who favourited and reviewed this story! Love you all 3<strong>


End file.
